


Like the Kind You Give

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhhh, just a little tiny spot of porn. That's all. Self indulgent porn really. This is how I want S4 to open. This is kind of based loosely off of some tags I added to a giftset a week or so ago. </p>
<p>Title from the song <em>One in a Million</em> by Trixter<br/> </p>
<p> <em>Despite their growing friendship Silver still isn’t completely sure that Flint wouldn’t try to lob his head off at an uninvited advance.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Kind You Give

“You’re wrong.” Flint states matter of factly.

Silver hates that fucking tone.

"I'm not wrong. I wasn’t wrong about Dobbs, and I’m not wrong about this.”

“I know you feel like you’re finally getting your legs under you when it comes to all this but--”  
  
“Bullshit.” Silver says right at him. He pushes in closer than he probably should, especially if he wants to keep his sanity.

Flint’s eyes sweep down and focus on his lips and it takes everything Silver has not to groan out loud. This never goes anywhere and he’s fucking frustrated.

Flint is constantly watching him, staring at his mouth, eyes lingering on his body. Silver watches right back but neither of them have made a move.

Despite their growing friendship Silver still isn’t completely sure that Flint wouldn’t try to lob his head off at an uninvited advance.

Flint sways just the tiniest bit further into Silver’s space and Silver throws caution to the wind. He’s tired of this game and he wants Flint.

He grabs the front of Flint’s shirt and pulls him in. Their mouths connect roughly and Silver thinks he tastes blood and before he knows it Flint is rearing back.

Silver starts to stammer an apology, but before he can get very far, Flint is pulling him in closer with a hand at the back of his neck.

Flint brushes their lips together gently, once, twice and then he’s pressing forward, tongue sweeping into Silver’s mouth and Silver's bones turn liquid.

Flint’s taking him over, pushing him backward until his back hits the wall all the while devouring Silver in the best kiss Silver's ever had.

He feels Flint pen him in. Hands flat on the wall on either side of Silver’s head. Flint pushes one leg between Silver’s thighs as he drags his teeth down Silver’s chin to his neck. He bites kisses into Silver's throat as his thigh grinds up into Silver’s hardening cock.

“Fuck yes.” Silver moans.

Silver’s hands grip Flint’s sides to pull him closer. His head falls back against the wall, as he bares his neck to Flint’s teeth and tongue. He pulls Flint's shirt from his pants, gets his hands up underneath to touch skin.

Flint’s hot to the touch, slightly slick with sweat as Silver’s fingers grab at the muscles there. He scratches his nails down Flint’s back and Flint presses forward, body connecting with Silver’s.

Flints gasps, breath hot as it ghosts over Silver’s collarbone. He takes a hold of the edges of Silver's shirt and pulls. The buttons go pinging in different directions. Silver would be offended except for the desperate, hungry look that crosses Flint’s face at having bared more of Silver’s skin.

His fingers trace Silver’s nipples and Silver shivers. Flint leans in, tongue laving across Silver's collarbone. He nips marks into the delicate skin. Silver feels like he's on fire. There's sweat collecting at his lower back and his heart is hammering in his chest.

Flint's hands trail over Silver’s chest and stomach, and Silver swears he can feel the calluses there. He traces down across Silver’s hips, the outsides of his thighs, over his ass before strong fingers grip the back of his thighs and then Silver is leaving the ground.

Silver wraps his legs tight around Flint’s hips, tries not to hit him in the back of the leg with his peg but he’s not sure Flint would care at this point.

Flint presses against him, cock hard and hot against his as they slide together through layers of fabric.

Flint runs his tongue down the center of Silver’s chest, veers to the right and sucks Silver’s nipple into his mouth; teeth coming down right after. Silver cries out, pushes his chest out, shoulders digging into the wall to get more of Flint’s mouth on his skin.

Flint sucks red marks all across Silver’s chest and Silver can’t do anything but wrap his hands around Flint’s shoulders and pull him closer.

Silver rolls his body, hips pressing down, rubbing himself shamelessly against Flint. His cock is leaking, twitching, he's so hard he hurts. Flint slams him back against the wall, a growl low in his throat as he rides Silver’s body. Flint's hips press in hard as he grinds them together.

Silver shudders, head dropping forward to Flint’s shoulder, he sucks on the underside of Flint's jaw. Flint's beard scrapes against his tongue as he bites that same spot. Flint's hands squeeze his ass hard, fingers digging in and pulling Silver tighter against him.

“Please.” Silver whispers into the skin of Flint’s neck. He wants to get fucked. He’d seen Flint’s cock once when they were sharing quarters. He feels it now, hard and thick and he wants Flint so badly. He wants Flint to take him apart, he craves it.

Flint’s hips thrust faster, he's panting out breathy little moans against Silver's skin that Silver wants more of. Flint pulls Silver’s head up gently, he stares into Silver’s eyes, and Silver doesn’t know what he’s looking for but he’s not hiding a thing.

“Next time.” Flint says as he nuzzles his face into the side of Silver’s neck, “Get inside you. You’ll feel so good around my cock.”

Silver moans and presses his hips forward against Flint. Flint bites down on Silver’s shoulder as he tweaks a nipple and then Silver is coming in his pants; cock pulsing, breath catching. He moans high in the back of his throat as he grinds against Flint to prolong it.

Flint holds him up for a few more seconds before lowering him to his feet.

As gracefully as he can Silver gets his right knee on the ground, his other leg kicking out to the side as he scrabbles at Flint’s pants. Flint’s trying to get him up and Silver bats him away.

He finally gets Flint’s cock out and he’s already wet at the tip. Silver takes him down fast, getting him slick before pulling back. His hand strokes the shaft as he sucks the head, tongue probing the slit.

Flint’s hand pushes into Silver's hair. His fingers tighten in the strands and Silver moans around him.

His hips push forward half a dozen times. Silver hollows his cheeks and strokes his tongue under the head. Flint moans, tries to pull out but Silver grabs the back of his thighs to keep him in place.

Silver can feel Flint’s cock start to pulse and Flint curses, hips jerking forward. He swallows the first few spurts before pulling back and letting Flint come on his face. It lands in his beard, on his cheek, on his lips as Flint pets his hair. He licks across his lips pulling the taste of Flint into his mouth.

Before Silver can tuck him back into his pants Flint’s hands are under his arms and he’s pulling Silver up. He pushes Silver against the wall again. He runs his fingers over Silver’s face collecting streaks of come before feeding it to Silver.

Silver’s eyes close as he sucks greedily licking down the webbing between Flint’s fingers. His tongues traces the whorls of his fingerprints. Flint pulls his fingers free and replaces them with his mouth.

Flint kisses him slowly. He rakes his teeth first over Silver’s top lip and then his bottom lip. He runs the tip of his tongue between Silver’s top front teeth and his top lip. He touches the tip of his tongue to bow of Silver's upper lip and then middle of his lower lip before touching each corner.

He sweeps his tongue the full length of Silver's mouth before sealing his mouth over Silver's. When their tongues slide together Silver moans as his stomach flips over and his cock tries valiantly to get hard again.

When Flint pulls back Silver chases him, Flint give him a last chase kiss before pulling back.

“It’s possible that you’re not wrong, about the men.”

Silver raises an eyebrow, “And you were arguing with me because…?”

“It’s also possible that I enjoy watching you when you’re passionate about something.”

Flint smirks at him. Silver fish mouths at his retreating back. Silver isn’t sure what any of this means yet, but he knows he likes it.


End file.
